This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumforty’. The new variety was first hybridized in 2002 and selected in July 2004 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘PL453RB’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Suplumforty’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Suplumforty’ is characterized by ripening mid-season and having dark skin and reddish flesh color.
The seed parent is ‘Suplumtwentyfour’ (the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,395), and the pollen parent is an unknown plum in the breeding population. The parent varieties were first crossed in March of 2002, with the date of planting of the progeny being January 2003, and the date of first flowering being March 2004. The new plum variety ‘Suplumforty’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2006, by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumforty’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘Suplumtwentyfour’, in that the new variety ripens about nineteen days later than ‘Suplumtwentyfour’.
The new variety ‘Suplumforty’ has a similar harvest time as ‘Suplumeleven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,902), but the skin is darker and the flesh is more red in color. The new variety ‘Suplumforty’ has a harvest time seven days after Black Amber (unpatented).
The new variety ‘Suplumforty’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding and grafting.